Make It All Better
by littlemissfiction
Summary: AU 5 years after he graduates, Nathan ends up going to UNC on a basketball scholarship. He runs into his ex and his new rival who're now dating. Pathan/Laley.
1. Chapter 1

Make It All Better A OTH ficlet

**Make It All Better A OTH ficlet!**

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH, Mark Schawn does. (Is that the right spelling? Anyway...) I love it, so here's yet another ficlet to support it.

Summary: 5 years after graduation. Nathan runs into Haley and her fiancee, Lucas Roe, at UNC. He asks Peyton, his best friend, to come up from LA to pretend to be his girlfriend to finally get over Haley. Pathan/Laley.

**Part One.**

Nathan had just left practice when he came face to face with his ex girlfriend and first love, Haley James. He felt his breath hitch in his throat just at the sight out of her and realized it wouldn't ever get easier, them not being _together_ like they were for almost 2 years. The sight of her on some other guy's arm made the hairs on his neck stand up, and all he wanted to do was throw down the other male and mark the petite brunette as his. Too bad _humans _didn't respond like that...

''So she's your old lady,'' asked someone coming up behind him. Nathan spun and noticed that it was his roommate and teammate, Antwone ''Skills'' Tanner, that had spoken and he shook his head, automatically correcting his new friend.

''No,'' he explained sadly. ''She's my ex...''

Skills noted the sadness in his friend's voice and sighed, patting his shoulder. ''Aw, hey man, it'll be OK. We just need to get you a new girl, that's all. How about you meet up with me tonight? My friend Fergie told me about a local rival team scoring off against Duke tonight. Figure there'll be cute girls there...you game, Scott?''

Nathan thought it over, his blue eyes still unable to part from Haley, and realized he needed to get over her sooner or later. Eventually, he looked toward Skills and nodded. Skills smirked back and giving him an address and a phone number, he hurried off across campus to his next class. Nathan had a free period so he jogged down to the gym to get a few free shots in, not realizing Haley's new boyfriend -- and his rival for captain, would be already there.

''Scott, nice to see you still need practice,'' Lucas snapped as he lined up a shot and nailed it.

Nathan shook his head, getting frustrated, and reached for a ball off the cart. ''Nice to see you still suck, Roe,'' he quipped back. He lined up _his_ shot and it sailed in with a _swoosh!_. Lucas smirked at him, but he felt like leaving before the other male started something. _Too late,_ he thought a second later when he heard the blonde approaching.

''So,'' Lucas said a minute later as the two of them competitively shot baskets easily. ''I heard you _used_ to date Haley James. Too bad she realized what she was missing early on, huh?''

Haley's name made Nathan miss the shot and he silently cursed under his breath. Lucas smirked behind him, easily making his shot. ''Oh, I didn't realize I brought up a sore spot with you, Scott. But you know, Haley's pretty special...she's talented, beautiful, and she's got great taste because she's with me...''

''All right Roe,'' Nathan interrupted, whipping around to face him. His handsome face was all screwed up in anger. ''You shut up about Haley, _right now_, or I'll make your life here a living hell. Yes, Haley and I broke up but she's an amazing girl and what she sees in you, I sure as hell don't know, but if you hurt her I'll make you disappear!''

Lucas smirked at his rival's anger. Obviously he still loved Haley or else he wouldn't be threatening him so badly. ''You know, you wouldn't be still hurting if you were with someone else, Scott,'' he replied, thinking he was so smart. Nathan continued to stare him down. ''I mean, you're Nathan Scott, big shot basketball player and you're having problems getting girls? Now _that's_ pretty weak, if I do say so myself...''

''I have no problem getting girls,'' Nathan replied just as quick. Ever since he'd arrived at UNC a couple weeks ago, he'd been hit on a lot, but no one understood him like Peyton. _Peyton_, he thought suddenly, and it was as if a lightbulb went off in his head. ''In fact, my _girlfriend_ is coming to visit this weekend from L.A., and you _know_ she's hot.''

Lucas raised an eyebrow, intrigued. ''Oh, so that's how you play it, Scott? Making up invisible girlfriends now?'' He shook his head and laughed. Nathan growled from his position not too far from the blonde male, lining up a shot and sinking it in. At the surprise in Lucas's eyes, the brunette male turned to face him and smirked. ''No way man, she's real and she's amazing. And I _know_ she's got great taste because she's with me!'' He shot back the blonde's words and made his way out of the gym, automatically dialing Peyton's cell.

His sister, Brooke, was off in New York working on her clothing line and his best friends Peyton and Jake, were in Los Angeles and New York pursuing their dreams of music.

At her voicemail, he quickly left her a message and ran across campus to make his next few classes of the day.

--

After his last class, he saw that he had two new voicemails and a smile light up his handsome face.

_**Message One: 2:30 P.M.: **__''Nate Scott! You really need to start answering your cell. It's not right to ignore family like this, brother o' mine. Big dramatic sigh Anyway, good news -- wait, who am I kidding? GREAT news!! My clothing line is getting picked up in Tree Hill so I might be coming back sooner than you think! I've been selling out like hotcakes here, bro! Oh my God Nate, this is SOO awesome. I feel so proud of myself! But anyway, call me...I miss you...and tell Pey to answer her damn phone, too! Love you!!''_

Nathan chuckled and mentally reminded himself to call her, already proud of his little sister. He knew she'd accomplish great things one day. Sighing, he clicked 'Next!' and paused to listen to his next message. _Probably from Mom_, he thought easily. He was wrong, though.

_**Message Two: 3:40 P.M.: **__''Nate! It's Peyton, hey I got your message. I'm kind of struggling with my boss lately, basically he takes me for granted and it sucks but whatever, and so I can officially tell you I'll come down this weekend and be your knight in shining...band tees. Hope you're doing okay other than those jerks Lucas and Haley! Oh, and tell Brooke I did receive her messages...and fully intend to call her back tonight. Hell, if I get there before Saturday we can both call her back! Love you!''_

_YES!_ Nathan thought suddenly. He started grinning like a chesire cat, knowing that with Peyton there, there'd be no way Lucas would give him anymore trouble. He did a quick fist pump in the air, not caring who saw him. Just then Skills ran into him and smirked. ''Hey dawg, good to see you're in a good mood,'' he commented happily.

''I am,'' Nathan replied with a smile of his own. The two started their way back to the dorms to get ready for the basketball game Duke. ''My best friend in the whole _world_ is coming down this weekend and I've missed her like crazy, you have no idea!''

Skills raised an eyebrow. ''Oh, so that's how it works,'' he said, much to Nathan's dismay. ''You're still hung up over your ex, who just happens to be with your rival, but you hire your best friend to replace her for a weekend to get said rival off your back? Nice moves, Scott. No wonder you got a scholarship...''

Nathan laughed. ''No, man. I mean, yeah I _did_ ask her to come down and pose as my girlfriend, but we've been friends since we were neighbors growing up. Over the years, we've owed each other several crazy favors. Besides, she was there when I was with Haley...she knows how I feel about her...''

Skills listened, still unsure. ''I don't know, dawg,'' he replied. He explained so Nathan would stop glaring at him. ''I...just mean, you don't want to get your friend's hopes up or whatever, man. I've done stuff like that before, and I damn near got my heart broken 'cause of it. She might be your best friend, but what if she secretly wants more than that and tries to see how this 'crazy favor' of yours goes, huh?''

Nathan didn't think of it like that, and suddenly all he could think of was Peyton. He opened his mouth to speak, but his cell phone interrupted him, and he quickly excused himself to slip out into the hall to take it. ''Hey Brooke, listen I get I didn't call and I'm _really_ sorry but it's crazy over here...''

Brooke shrugged over the phone. ''I get it, Nate, college stuff. But listen -- I'm coming back to Tree Hill next month to open another store! Isn't that fantastic!''

Nathan laughed and genuinely was glad to be able to worry about something that mattered. ''God yes, Brooke, that's amazing!'' He lowered his voice and she knew he was ecstatic for her. ''I'm _so_ incredibly proud of you, little sis...''

''Why thank you, big brother,'' Brooke quipped happily. She grinned. ''So Pey tells me you're hiring her to stand in for that _tutor_girl you used to date this weekend! Is this true, and if so, Nate you should know better!''

Nathan groaned. ''Aw, Brooke, it's not _like_ that and she knows that. This guy Lucas Roe, he's made my life hell on the basketball court since I got here, and now he's dating my ex and making whatever was good in my life even _worse_! I loved Haley, Brooke! We dated for almost two years and no, I can't just get over her dumping me so quickly. Peyton knows that. You know that. I just don't _get_ why you girls are ganging up on me all of a sudden...''

Brooke sighed. '''Cause, Nathan, you know how Peyton gets. She dated that one guy in high school for years before they broke up, and then even before then, you _knew_ she'd always liked you in a more-than-friends kind of way. That just intensified when you started dating..._tutor_girl and rubbing it in her face that you wouldn't even look at her like that.'' She sighed, unable to figure out a way to fix things for her brother and best friend. ''God, Nate, I just don't even know...''

''Well, neither do I!'' Nathan shot back. He saw Haley pass by on her way to a class, their eyes locking briefly before she looked away, and he slumped against the wall.

''Damn it, Brooke, she just _passed_ and this pain is still so real that I need something to take the edge off...some kind of diversion so I can move on finally. I-I thought Peyton would be good at helping me since she knows me so well, but I guess I overshot...''

Brooke felt for her brother, she really did. ''No, Nate, it's OK. Peyton loves you, she does, and so do I. We'd do anything to make our favorite b-ball star feel better, you know that.'' She imagined him smiling then. ''But you gotta let go...and besides, if this Lucas is as good at basketball as he thinks he is, then he's worth you acting like a cocky jerk 'cause you owned Tree Hill, next to me of course.'' Nathan couldn't stifle a laugh at the thought of high school. Yes; he and Brooke owned Tree Hill...but that had been _high school_, not college.

''Just...let it all sink in, and I'm sure Pey will make it all better when she gets there. Oh, did you tell her I called?''

_Just like his sister to pry_, Nathan thought with another chuckle. ''Yeah, she says she's been dealing with a boss that's taking her for granted and that she fully intends to call you back tonight. She'll be here Friday night.''

''Good!'' Brooke replied happily. ''But she really needs to open her own label. She's _so_ talented and that guy's just horrible! I can't wait till I get to see you and Pey again in a month!! Oh and I heard from Jake. He's been headlining a tour around the states...I've easily heard two of his songs on the radio this week. God, maybe Pey could sign him?!''

Nathan really laughed this time. He missed his baby sister like crazy. ''Thanks for making me feel better, sis. I can't wait to see you either; it's been _way _too long...''

Brooke nodded, smiling. ''Yes, it has. Ugh, I've got Millicent telling me something's wrong with an order so I better scoot but please tell Mom and Pey I love them and that I can't wait to see them. And tell Pey my cell's on...I don't know why I keep missing her calls...but oh well. Love you Nate, please take care of yourself and don't let _tutor_girl bother you anymore?''

Nathan nodded. ''K, Brooke. Be careful in New York. Miss you a lot, love you, bye...''

He sighed and walked back into the dorm, noticing Skill's raised eyebrow and smirk. He automatically dismissed it. ''No, man, Brooke's my _sister_!''

Skills chuckled and figured out what to wear. He rolled his eyes. ''Whatever man, all I'm saying is that if Roe thinks he's got game, he's obviously missing something 'cause you're the man!''

Nathan rolled his eyes this time and shoved a clean shirt in Skill's face. ''Just get dressed! We're gonna be late!''

_TBC: Should I continue? Tell me what you think! Reviewsawesome! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

**Part Two.**

The basketball game was a disaster. Duke won by five, but the girls that Skills' friend Fergie had introduced them to were just like Haley. They were smart, and pretty, and he couldn't believe he was stuck talking to them. Now, don't get him wrong -- they were great, but they weren't exactly why he went to the game. Especially since he may or may not have been able to stop thinking about what Brooke had mentioned earlier.

One of the girls was smiling at him and trying to get his attention, but he brought his attention back toward Skills and Fergie and sighed. ''Hey guys, the game was great...but I think I'm gonna leave.'' He said his goodbyes to the girls as well, starting toward his car in the parking lot just as his cell phone started to go off inside his pants pocket, causing him to wonder who'd be calling at 10:30 on a Monday night?

When he realized it was Peyton, he felt his hands start to shake. ''Hey, Peyton...''

Peyton sensed his nervousness and figured Brooke had talked to him. She sighed. ''So Brookie mentioned it to you, did she? Good ole' Brooke,'' she responded sarcastically. Nathan laughed and tried to reassure her. ''It's no big deal, Peyt. We've been best friends since we were five...actually, six since Brooke met you first; that first year we were in Tree Hill nobody had managed to steal you away from my little sister,'' he reminised with a smile. He knew Peyton was smiling on the other end. ''Wanna know something, though, Peyt?''

''What?'' Peyton asked, wandering around her small apartment still in L.A. She'd just gotten home from work a couple hours ago, having just finished watching _The Holiday_ with Cameron Diaz, she'd decided to call him and sort some things out.

Nathan sighed and slipped into his car, starting the engine as he started to leave back toward campus. He fumbled over the right words. ''Well, my roommate Skills, he invited me to see the Duke beat South Carolina, right? And there were these girls...granted, that's why I thought I went, to get my head away from Haley and Lucas, but the whole night I couldn't think of anything but the conversation I'd had with Brooke earlier about you. I miss you a lot, Peyt.'' A beat. ''You're still coming this weekend, right?''

Peyton, having been shocked at his statement, found herself nodding before her mouth would work properly.

''Uh yeah, tomorrow night I'll be there. Why, do you not want me to come?''

Nathan shook his head. ''What? Oh God no, Peyton, I _want_ you here! I need my best friend...''

Peyton sighed, still unsure where they stood. ''Who's coming down to pose as your girlfriend,'' she added importantly. ''I'm not sure it's going to be so easy to convince people we're dating, Nate. Plus if this guy is such a creep as you say he is, he'll probably try and hit on me and that's the _last_ thing I want when I'm down there...''

''No, Peyton,'' Nathan replied sympathetically. He started across campus towards the male dorms, hoping he wouldn't see Haley or Lucas around. ''I swear it'll just be you and me this weekend, and if we run into either of them, I'll do everything in my power to convince them I'm head over heels in love with you, which isn't as hard as it looks, Peyt...''

Peyton felt her heart race when he said that, willing herself to relax. _Yeah, posing as your best friend's girlfriend when you're secretly in love with them isn't hard,_ she thought bitterly. She just had to survive the weekend...

''Yeah, okay, Nate,'' She disagreed easily. She was harder on herself than anyone and both Nathan and Brooke knew that better than anyone. When it suddenly got awkward, she forced herself to get to bed early. ''Well I better get some rest. I'll be there tomorrow night, okay? Sweet dreams Nate...''

Nathan sensed something was wrong but decided he'd talk to her in person about it. ''Okay, Peyt. Sweet dreams, love you.''

_You have no idea,_ Peyton thought sadly before she just nodded and hung up, leaving Nathan with his thoughts.

**The next day:**

Nathan awoke to his cell phone going off, and he regretfully rolled over to answer it.

''Hello?'' He answered groggily. Brooke was practically fuming on the other end. ''You _idiot!!_,'' she responded angrily.

''Nice to hear from you too,'' He greeted sarcastically, causing her to continue to rip him a new one.

''Peyton's on her way there right _now_ and you told her you loved her?'' Brooke asked, full of rage.

Nathan recalled the moment, sitting up in his bed as he was careful not to wake Skills. ''God, what's so wrong with that, Brooke? You tell Peyton you love her all the time and so does Jake and I can't say _anything_?''

Beyond his knowledge, Brooke rolled her eyes. Her brother was so dense sometimes. ''Yeah, we do Nate, but she's not _in_ love with us, you idiot. She loves _you_ and you telling her that was almost like _tutor_girl telling **you** she still loves you! Do you get it?!''

''God, Brooke, please quit reminding me of Haley,'' He replied, starting to get angry. ''I _love_ Peyton. She's the only girl next to you that I'd take a bullet for and I don't care what anyone thinks. I _do_, however, care what _she_ thinks and for that, I'm sorry. But you have to let us work this out, Brooke. I can't take calls like this and then have practices and/or games with Lucas and expect to sleep well at night. You understand?''

Just then Skills woke and nodded his greeting toward Nathan, who decided it was time to get his impending basketball practice over with. ''Brooke, listen my roommate just got up so can I call you back?'' He paused to listen to her response before adding, ''I don't know, maybe around noon? Okay, I love you too...call you later...okay bye...''

''Damn Dawg,'' Skills responded teasingly, and Nathan threw a pillow at him. He laughed, catching it, before he threw it back. ''Your friend's coming in tonight. Want me to come with you tonight to pick her up?''

Nathan appreciated the offer, but realized he'd have to do it alone. ''No, man, it's cool. We need to figure things out, and it might be a little weird with someone she doesn't know. But we can all go out to breakfast tomorrow morning if you want?''

Skills nodded. He got up and gathered his things together to go shower, leaving Nathan to fend for himself for awhile. Nathan got dressed and was getting things together for class when he heard a knock on the door, surprised to see Lucas standing there with a smirk on his face. ''So I heard a little rumor that your girlfriend's coming to town tonight...''

Nathan froze, hating the other guy's voice already but with mention of Peyton he felt himself almost getting into overreaction mode. There was no _way_ that loser was taking Peyton from him. ''My girlfriend's none of your business, Roe,'' He shot back as he shoved some more books into his backpack and an extra pair of clothes. ''It's bad enough you took Haley from me...''

''I didn't take anything, Scott,'' The blonde male replied, leaning against the door of his dorm with a smirk on his face that Nathan just wanted to knock off. ''She realized you weren't good enough so she came to _me_. And, as far as I'm concerned, this little girlfriend of yours is bound to repeat history, too, once she gets to know me. I'm better than you, Scott. It's just sick both your girlfriends have noticed before you...''

The brunette male stormed out of his closet, instantly dropping his bag onto his bed before he picked up Lucas by the throat and shoved him against the door.

''Okay, Lucas, we're gonna settle this _right_ _**now**_,'' Nathan voiced angrily. Lucas squirmed in his hold, but he didn't let up. ''Haley doesn't deserve some a womanizing pig like you, and I'll be damned if I ever hear from _anyone_ that you laid one finger on her inappropriately, you hear me?! I'm here on a scholarship, Roe, meaning I _earned_ my spot on this team and in this school, and everyone I love from here on out is none of your business! My girlfriend is the best thing that's happened to me and if I even hear you touched her, I'll kill you!''

Skills took the moment to return to the dorm, surprised to see Nathan holding Lucas by his throat.

''Oh Damn, whoa man,'' Skills interjected quickly, automatically pulling the brunette off the blonde male. Nathan's face was seething with anger and Skills realized Lucas had said something he shouldn't. Quietly he held Nathan back and returned his attention to Lucas. ''You better get to steppin' before I let him finish you right here, right now, Roe. Whatever you did, you better undo unless you want to end up on the news somewhere...''

Lucas chuckled sadistically, loving that he got Nathan so angry. He felt blood running from his nose and quickly wiped it away.

''Sorry Skills, but I can't do that. You see, I'm going to prove I'm better than Nathan and win the heart of _both_ his girlfriends in the process. He'll be begging me to take mercy on him when it's over!''

Skills groaned. Nathan still looked like he wanted to destroy Lucas and he wanted nothing more than to let him. ''It's bad enough you've got Haley James, you idiot. Get out of here -- now -- or I'll make you go. _Now!_''

Lucas finally disappeared, and Nathan ran to the door, slamming it shut. ''Damn it, Skills, he's after Peyton now _too_ and I just now got over Haley!!''

''Shh man,'' Skills soothed his friend. ''Roe's insane...but he's not stupid. He won't get your girl.''

''Why not?'' Nathan responded weakly, not realizing that he and Peyton were still just friends at this point, and he didn't realize the door was opening behind him.

''Because,'' Skills replied easily, spotting the person hovering behind Nathan, ''she's right behind you, and by the way she's looking at you man, there's no one else she's interested in...''

_**End Part Two. **_

_**(A/N: Ooh! Peyton came early!! What'll happen? ;) )**_


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

Previously:

''Shh man,'' Skills soothed his friend. ''Roe's insane...but he's not stupid. He won't get your girl.''

''Why not?'' Nathan responded weakly, not realizing that he and Peyton were still just friends at this point, and he didn't realize the door was opening behind him.

''Because,'' Skills replied easily, spotting the person hovering behind Nathan, ''she's right behind you, and by the way she's looking at you man, there's no one else she's interested in...''

Part Three.

Nathan whipped around, more than fully surprised to see his best friend standing there, looking almost as confused as he felt. His blue eyes were wider than they'd ever been, and as Skills excused himself for a class he had to get to, the best friends were struggling to figure out how they'd pretend to be interested in each other when obviously? Neither was pretending anymore...

''I-I took the earliest flight, just in case you needed me sooner,'' Peyton explained suddenly, her breath catching a little as she trailed off towards the end.

Nathan, unable to say anything, took two long strides until he reached her side. His arms automatically wrapped himself around her waist and before he realized it, their lips were meeting over and over again, and he suddenly forgot that he'd initiated it. The time stood still between them and it didn't feel wrong like it should've. No kisses had made his knees weak until he found his forehead resting against Peyton's, her hand soothingly resting on his cheek. ''Peyton, I...''

Peyton shushed him, knowing they didn't need words. She stared into his midnight blue eyes and felt herself sinking. It remained like that until a knock on the door startled him, and though they pulled back from each other, Nathan kept a firm grip on the blonde's hand, not caring who saw anymore. ''Skills, you forget something?'' He asked.

''No,'' came the voice, and both were surprised to see Haley stepping into the dorm. Nathan immediately tensed up, and Peyton instantly closed the distance between them, her arm tight around his waist as he leaned against her shoulder. ''I-I was hoping we could talk...you and me, Nathan...''

Peyton sensed his fear and shook her head, suddenly strong. ''He's not ready to talk to you. And tell that boyfriend of yours to keep his damned mouth shut! If he tries one more time to hurt my boyfriend, he's gonna pay!''

Haley looked on, very surprised to see her ex already had another girlfriend. She briefly remembered Peyton, though the two had been inseparable during the two years she and Nathan had been together. She felt her heart break a little and cast her brown eyes downward. ''Yeah, uh, that's the thing...He's not my boyfriend anymore; we broke up. He was cheating on me and I just...couldn't take it so I left him.''

Peyton looked between Nathan and Haley, suddenly feeling like a third wheel but as she attempted to give the two their space, Nathan's hand squeezed hers and pulled her back flush against him. He clenched his jaw angrily, unsure of how to handle the situation. He was late for class as it was and the two women he had ever fallen for were standing in his dorm room, expecting him to make the next move.

''Look, Hales, I'm sorry Roe cheated, really I am, but I'm...I can't do this right now.'' He paused to continue and were suddenly met with brown eyes that he used to be in love with. He held up his and Peyton's combined hands, and to the petite brunette's dismay, she could see the love reflected in his gaze. ''I-I'm in love with someone else now, Haley. You hurt me bad when we broke up, and even worse when I found out you and Roe were dating...but I won't let myself get hurt again, a-and Peyton would never and could never hurt me. I-I'm sorry but I really think you should go...''

Haley remained quiet. She watched the connection Nathan and Peyton had and wished she hadn't given up hers with him. Especially for Lucas. Realizing it was really over, she gave in and said a small goodbye before leaving the room. Nathan, not really feeling in the mood for class, just opted for him and Peyton cuddling in his dorm all day as they watched movies and caught up. Before he knew it, Peyton had fallen asleep in his dorm and he really had to use the bathroom, so he softly kissed her forehead and excused himself to search out the bathrooms. Suddenly he found himself wishing he'd just held it.

''N-Nathan?'' Peyton asked sleepily a minute later. She awoke to his absence and felt herself becoming even more confused. She pushed herself into a sitting position and noticed not even Skills was there. Deciding to take a short walk to look for him, she found herself crossing the quad when someone startled her, and automatically she tensed.

''Well, hello beautiful,'' He murmured in greeting, his blue eyes checking out her lithe frame appreciatively. She felt herself getting sick. ''I'll say this for Scott, he sure can pick them... Too bad he always seems to lose them, though, to me... You might want to stop while you're ahead and give the two of us some time to get to know each other...''

''Buzz off,'' She replied bitterly as her green eyes searched the college-goers for her boyfriend slash best friend. She missed him already and she felt herself getting nervous just being alone with this guy. ''I'm counting to three. If you're not gone by two and a half, you'll be sorry you aren't...''

Lucas smirked and approached her, getting closer to her. ''God you really are beautiful,'' he whispered to her, and she instinctively whirled around and punched him in the nose.

''That's for Nathan!'' She replied angrily, even as he smirked at her from the ground. He slowly got to his feet and she punched him again. ''And that's for Haley, you dirt bag!'' She leaned over him and her green eyes grew dark with anger and rage. ''And if you ever make my boyfriend's life any harder than it needs to be, I'll make yours a living hell!''

Lucas chuckled from his position on the ground. He got to his feet and in one fall swoop, his lips were on hers and he was surprised at the emotions she provoked in him. Peyton pulled back angrily and punched him in the stomach, this time making sure he wouldn't get up. Skills came up behind her, noticing Lucas on the ground with a bloody nose and a black eye and a pissed off Peyton and put two and two together. ''You have a lot of nerve hitting on someone else's girl, Roe,'' he said in disbelief.

Lucas noticed Skills and clutching his stomach, he got to his feet again, albeitly much much slower. That girl could really throw a punch. ''Yeah well, she's hot and she seems perfect for me,'' he shot back bravely. He and Haley hadn't worked out because he had solely meant to hurt Nathan by dating her though, actually, he hadn't wanted to cheat when he was with her, but something just told him they weren't right. It had all started out as revenge but as he looked up at Peyton staring down at him angrily, he realized he wanted her for his and wouldn't stop until she was. ''It's not my fault Scott's just holding on to her for me...''

''Oh, that's it, scumbag,'' Peyton responded angrily. Poor Nathan, she thought sadly, that he had to deal with this idiot everyday. Skills held Peyton back and she sighed, wanting nothing more than to kidnap Nathan and take him back with her to LA. Or New York possibly; Brooke wasn't answering her cell lately and it was pissing her off. ''Who the hell do you think you are, anyway? You're a geek who joined the basketball team, and all the charming in the world would not make me trade Nathan for you. Ever!''

Skills chuckled behind Peyton, liking this girl already. He gradually pulled her away from Lucas as the two went to find Nathan, and as they were walking past the bathrooms, Peyton had a sudden inkling to have Skills check the male's bathroom. He'd obliged willingly, the sight of Haley pushing Nathan up against a stall with her lips on his enough to make him grow a little braver. ''...The hell?'' He said a loud, startling the two. Nathan shot Skills a wide-eyed look, trying to get his newfound friend to believe she'd kissed him. Skills just shook his head and angrily started back out towards Peyton, feeling the sudden need to protect her. ''C'mon, let's go...somewhere else...''

''What? Where's Nathan?'' Peyton asked, but as Skills dragged her off somewhere other than there and Nathan came running in a full sprint after them, she realized something had happened. ''Skills, wait, slow down,'' she requested softly. She didn't even know this guy's last name but she could tell he was a trustworthy guy and she liked that. ''What happened in the bathroom just now?''

Skills sighed. ''I saw Haley and Nathan kissin', Peyton. Look, I haven't known you or Nathan or even Haley for very long...but the guy's got game like it's no one's business and I know he really likes you so I'm confused now too. God, man, this whole situation sucks!''

Peyton saw Nathan catching up with them, suddenly unsure herself. She thought he understood why she hadn't been sure about coming to UNC and posing as his girlfriend in the first place, and now, after she'd defended both of them, Haley was making moves on her boyfriend? ''Nate, please,'' She begged when he approached, ''please tell me you didn't kiss her first...or back, or anything that involved your lips with hers!''

''I didn't, Peyt,'' Nathan responded honestly. ''I went in there to use the bathroom and she snuck in and told me that she should've never let me go and before I could tell her again that I love you, she was kissing me and that's what Skills walked in on!''

Skills groaned. ''Yeah man, like you honestly expect me to believe that?! I just saved Peyton here from Roe so Haley either has perfect timing or both of them aren't really right in the head...''

''Wait what!'' Nathan shot out upon hearing Lucas hit on Peyton. Looking around at the crowds of people heading to campus, he suddenly saw Lucas walking past and next thing he knew he was sprinting towards him, easily taking him down with his weight and securing him to the ground. ''You have some nerve going after my girlfriend, Roe,'' he said angrily as his fist went to the other male's throat. Lucas groaned, moaning upon impact as the pain intensified. He weakly tried to flip the other male over but he failed, showing himself weakily for the first time since Nathan had met him. His nose was bloody and looked broken and his right eye was forming into a black eye from Peyton's punches earlier.

''Yeah okay, j-just let me back up man, c'mon,'' Lucas begged weakly. He didn't sound anything like the conceited Lucas he'd met earlier, but Nathan didn't let up. Peyton and Skills, however, ran after the brunette and watched Roe lying helpless underneath Nathan. ''Nate, man, c'mon let him up!...'' Skills said suddenly.

''No!'' Nathan shot back, full on angry. He didn't care that Lucas was bruised; he cared that he'd lost Haley to him and then found out that the other male had cheated on her, and on top of that, he'd just found out this pervert had hit on Peyton also. Peyton who was in love with him, his best friend since six -- that Peyton! -- and it was obvious he was questioning his feelings for her, too. Man if Brooke found out all of this she'd kill him for sure. ''This loser got Hales and cheated on her and suddenly feels brave enough to hit on you, Peyton, and I'm supposed to just let it go?!''

''No, Nate,'' Peyton responded. ''But you can't keep beating him up and I can't let my best friend who's supposed to be my boyfriend now keep getting upset over Haley! I mean, I get that you guys dated two years Nate...and I'm honestly sorry she left you and then came here and started dating Lucas, but you have to let her go if you expect any kind of future for us! I mean, I dated Mouth for years back in high school, Nate, and in the end he ended up going to school for broadcasting and breaking my heart, remember? You don't think that hurt, Nate? He was the first guy I'd ever said I love you to, the first guy I'd ever kissed...I get that Haley hurts you every time you see her, but you have to let her go and figure out what the hell you want because I can't keep doing this to myself...''

''Peyton!'' Nathan ran after her, but a hand on his chest by Skills stopped him. ''Skills, you don't understand...''

''Oh, I don't understand, Scott? You intent on having everyone you like hate you now, man?'' Skills responded tiredly. It was only noon and he still had three classes left. He sighed and approaching Lucas, he quickly helped the other guy to his feet. ''You know, this whole thing is ridiculous. You're an idiot because you're leading Peyton on but you're still not fully over Haley, and you're an idiot,'' he continued, pointing to Lucas, ''because you couldn't just leave good enough alone. You had to start hasslin' Nate and date Haley because she's his ex and then cheat on her to prove you got some weak game left in you. You're both morons...and I'm late for class as it is. Peace!''

Nathan and Lucas were left staring at each other. Lucas spoke first. ''I never meant to hurt Haley,'' he admitted. ''In fact, I realized the other night I might just love her. But today I met Rachel Gattina and the last thing I knew, I was kissing her and regretting every time I did.''

Nathan sighed. ''Well you did, Roe, and now we're both having problems because my best friend doesn't even want me anymore. She's known me since we were kids and...After Mouth in high school, she tells me one day after practice coincidentally, that she's in love with me. I never realized how much it was taking its toll on her until I kissed her today...but I guess I've blown it too, so it's obvious you have no reason to envy me so much anymore...''

Lucas shrugged. ''Still do, Scott. You're an incredible ball player. I've heard about you since forever, and knowing I wasn't captain anymore, that I had someone better coming, that just killed me. And by the way, both Haley and Peyton are great girls. You really do know how to pick 'em...''

Nathan found himself sighing and letting a loose laugh emerge from his lips at that remark. ''Yeah, yeah they are.'' He noticed Lucas's bruising in more detail, an eyebrow raising in appreciation of Peyton even more and he felt his heart clash against his ribs at just the thought of her. ''She really did all that?'' He asked in awe.

Lucas nodded, wincing at the pain. ''Oh yeah, every last bit. And on all records, I deserved all of it...'' He heard the bell ring for next class, and as bravely as he could, he placed his backpack onto his shoulder, awaiting Nathan to speak. ''Class...but see you in practice later?'' He asked.

Nathan just nodded and watched the other male hobble off, internally debating the power of women as he made his way to Anatomy 101.

End part three!! THANK YOU soo much for the constant reviews!! I'm so honored and flattered! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Before I submit the next chapter, I was hoping just to give a personal thank you to everyone who's reviewed MIAB

___**A/N: **_Before I submit the next chapter, I was hoping just to give a personal thank you to everyone who's reviewed MIAB. You have no _idea_ how grateful I am for the great reviews!!

_Tamarindo, Justawritier, Maurie1297, GoSal114444, PSawyer2514, trublonde18, RaeRaeRaeLiz, SpotSunshine, Thenslowlygrows, Othfan07, Cabot007, Audiegayle, and Jamillajo Thank you __**soo soo **__much! You guys are great readers and I love that you keep checking back for more!! :) Okay, and without further adieu, I give you part 4...enjoy!! :)_

Part Four. (Oh my GOSH, there's a part four MIAB readers rule!)

Previously:

_Nathan found himself sighing and letting a loose laugh emerge from his lips at that remark. ''Yeah, yeah they are.'' He noticed Lucas's bruising in more detail, an eyebrow raising in appreciation of Peyton even more and he felt his heart clash against his ribs at just the thought of her. ''She really did all that?'' He asked in awe.  
Lucas nodded, wincing at the pain. ''Oh yeah, every last bit. And on all records, I deserved all of it...'' He heard the bell ring for next class, and as bravely as he could, he placed his backpack onto his shoulder, awaiting Nathan to speak. ''Class...but see you in practice later?'' He asked.  
Nathan just nodded and watched the other male hobble off, internally debating the power of women as he made his way to Anatomy 101._

Nathan had an a relatively easier day, and he had no doubt that Peyton giving Lucas the beating of a lifetime yesterday was the reason. _Peyton,_ he thought longingly. He hadn't talked to her since he and Lucas had finished talking the other day, and he figured she'd gone back to LA if she hadn't already. He was down the hallway heading toward his dorm when he noticed Haley approaching, his walls going up a little at the sight of her. ''Haley,'' he started in warning, but she shook her head and just waved her hand at him to let herself speak. ''C-Can I just...say something? Please?''

Nathan groaned and readjusted his backpack, obviously not in the mood. ''You just did, James,'' He shot back as he reached for the door handle and headed inside his dorm. Haley followed and wasn't surprised to see Peyton there, though Nathan was, and another girl next to her. ''Nathan...please just listen for one _second_,--''

''_**No**_,'' said the girl next to Peyton, her brown hair and green eyes full of rage. Haley expected this but she wasn't sure who exactly was directing it at her. Peyton shot up after the brunette and kept a tight grasp around her waist, trying to pull her back. ''_Brooke_,'' she heard the blonde whisper into her ear, trying to calm her down. ''C'mon, Brookie, it's OK...''

''This is _ridiculous_, Nate, and we all know it,'' Brooke replied angrily. She pointed a finger at Haley who backed into a corner, fearing her, and Peyton chuckled behind the brunette's back at the power she held over people. ''_She_ needs to get over you already so you and Peyt can figure out just what the hell is going on and I can go back home! I still have a few weeks of production left before the store is moved down here, and if I keep having to come back down and fix your problems, _brother_, then I'll never get it relocated here and a pissed off Brooke is a Brooke worth fearing, _got it_?!''

Haley spoke shyly, but still spoke. ''Y-You're his sister?'' She asked Brooke shyly. She silently wondered if all the Scott family was good looking...

Brooke nodded, letting go of Peyton to pull her older brother into a bearhug and a kiss on his forehead. ''Yes, yes I _am_,'' She replied, her voice still holding an edge to it. ''And you,'' She continued, this time going to face the petite brunette in cowering, ''need to leave him alone. _Forever_. You've not only dragged your jerk of a ex boyfriend into your plan of making my brother's life hell, but you're continually telling Nathan you're not over him when it's very obvious he's with my dear Peyton here,'' she turned around to face Peyton, giving the other girl a wink before she continued to face the petite brunette. ''And I swear if I have to come back down here, _Haley_, both you and your ex will regret it. Now do _you_ get that?''

Haley looked about like she was going to have an accident right then and there, and both Nathan and Peyton couldn't stifle their chuckles. Brooke had a very good fear factor about her -- she could scare anyone into doing anything. Haley just nodded and automatically fled the small dorm room while the three got re-aquainted. An hour later Skills entered the dorm, his eyes surprised when he saw the brunette laughing with Nathan and Peyton. ''Damn Scott!'' He yelled in greeting, and Nathan quickly introduced Brooke to his roommate. ''I swear man, living with you just keeps getting better...'' Skills said appreciatively.

Peyton chuckled and Brooke thanked Skills for his comments. Wanting to check out the university, Brooke asked Peyton to show her around before she leaned in and kissed Nathan's cheek again, telling him she'd be back soon. The two girls disappeared and Nathan and Skills hung out and chatted for awhile. ''So _that's_ Brooke?'' Skills asked happily. Nathan nodded and realized it was going to one heck of a weekend...

''God, Peyt, I've been here ten minutes and UNC guys keep checking me out,'' Brooke complained, annoyed. Peyton had showed her the inside of the campus and now they were walking around the outside of it, just catching up. Brooke looked bored, and Peyton was honestly surprised that her friend wasn't flirting with half the male body, but she realized her friend had grown up a lot since she left for New York. ''Well, don't blame yourself, Brooke,'' She replied a minute later, ''you and Nate just have great genetics...''

''Yeah, I know, I know,'' Brooke replied, poking her friend who laughed back. ''So how's things on the Nate front goin'?''

Peyton sighed. ''I'm...not sure, Brooke,'' She replied honestly. ''I came here the other day and he kissed me and all was going okay until I got up to find him, we'd spent the day cuddling and watching movies, and I ran into Haley's ex who likes _me_ now and I'm completely lost. I ended up beating him up, though, and Nathan found out and beat him up _again_...''

''_Go _P.Sawyer!!'' Brooke replied appreciatively, rooting on her bestest friend and her big brother. Peyton chuckled and continued.

''Yeah, thanks, but Skills had come with me to find Nate before and when he checked the men's bathroom Haley was in there...making out with Nate...'' she elaborated sadly. Her heart broke a little and Brooke automatically hugged her best friend close. She stroked her hair, feeling some anger coming back at the mention of the petite brunette. ''I swear I'll give her the beating of a lifetime, Peyt...''

Peyton groaned. ''Oh, God no, _please_!'' She responded tiredly. ''All I've done since I got here is fight, Brooke, and I'm so tired of it. I don't know if Nate and I are meant to be...and maybe we're just supposed to be friends...''

Brooke frowned down at her friend. ''No, Peyt! It can't end like that! How did it feel when he kissed you?''

Peyton thought back to it and felt happier than she had in a long time. ''Magical,'' she replied when she couldn't think of anything else. ''He's amazing, Brooke. And you're amazing; I swear your family's like my second home...''

Brooke smirked at that and kissed her friend's forehead. ''Hey, I like that. You _are_ family to me and Nate, P.Sawyer. Jake's like a distant cousin, but he fits too.''

Peyton laughed. Her friend always knew how to back her feel better. She got to her feet, and was suddenly upset when she saw Lucas approaching her. ''God, will he just leave us _alone_?!'' She voiced in a bitter whisper. Brooke looked up to see a blonde with a black eye approaching her friend, unable to hide the need to protect the blonde beside her. ''Uh, hello? And who are you now?''

Lucas smirked at the brunette, but his eyes landed on Peyton's green and he felt helpless. ''L-Lucas, Lucas Roe,'' He said. ''I'm here for Peyton...c-can I talk to you?''

Peyton shook her head and grabbing Brooke's hand, she got to her feet and they started toward Nathan's dorm again. ''No,'' She said. Lucas continued following and she felt herself getting a headache. ''You cheated on Haley and made my boyfriend's life a living hell and _now_ you think since you and Nathan are chatting now, I'm gonna be into you? Forget it...''

Lucas ran in front of the blonde, sighing. ''I get that I'm horrible, but I _really_ like you and I know you're dating Nathan, but I won't break you two up...you know, if there's nothing there...'' he added a minute later, and when Peyton glared at him, he backed down.

Brooke watched Lucas and Peyton and tightened her grip on Peyton's hand, still guiding her toward Nathan's dorm. Lucas kept following. ''C'mon, please, I need to stop thinking about you...'' He said.

Peyton groaned. ''I'm in _love_ with Nathan, you idiot,'' She shot over her shoulder, still crossing the field and approaching the various classrooms, she started cutting past them, remembering how Nathan had showed her how to get back to his dorm the first night she'd been there and she'd needed to use the bathroom, again. ''I've been in love with him since I was seventeen.''

Lucas watched the two girls, hating the fact she wouldn't let him in. ''Oh, okay,'' He replied sadly, stopping when they reached the dorms. He excused himself and left for _his _dorm, and Brooke turned to the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

''What, Brooke?'' She asked tiredly. ''You've been here a _day_ and you've got two rival basketball stars fighting over you, Peyt. But just fyi - I'd stay with Nate. That Lucas guy just gives me the creeps...''

''Thanks for the tip, hun,'' Peyton replied. Nathan was her _only_ choice anyway. She'd hadn't flown across country for Lucas, but for Nathan. _NathanNathanNathan,_ she thought repeatedly before she knocked softly on his dorm room and Skills answered the door. ''Hey girls,'' he greeted happily, and Brooke just winked at him before they re-entered the dorm, noting a very important person missing. ''Nate?'' She asked, looking around. Peyton followed her, so confused at the moment, before Nate's roommate replied his whereabouts and she plopped down on his bed, feeling so tired at the moment. All this drama was wearing her out...

''He's at the gym, practicing,'' Skills explained. ''He has a game comin' up so he wanted to focus. And hey, I saw Roe with ya'll earlier, was he bugging you?''

Brooke shoved Peyton over and sat down next to her, emailing Millicent back on business. ''No, but he w_as_ confessing his undying love for her. God, so that's Haley's ex, huh? The cheating, cocky little geek that's been making Nate's life a living hell?''

Skills laughed. ''Yeah, that's him. He's horrible at practice, but lately he's loosened up. Guess Peyton's beatin' straightened him up!''

Peyton chuckled and shook her head. ''No, no, it wasn't _just_ mine, Skills. It was Nate's, too, remember?''

''Remember?'' He asked. ''How could I forget? That guy's lucky he has just a black eye...''

The three of them caught up as Nathan was off practicing his shots, and Lucas and Haley remained in their dorms, unsure of how to proceed. Haley still wanted Nathan but he loved Peyton, and his sister would kill him. Seriously. And Lucas wanted Peyton but he knew she was happy with Nathan and that was obvious. And Brooke was just along for the ride ;). What would happen? Who would end up together?

_**A/N: Yes this is a short chapter...but I'll continue it later! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

Previously:

Peyton chuckled and shook her head. ''No, no, it wasn't just mine, Skills. It was Nate's, too, remember?''

''Remember?'' He asked. ''How could I forget? That guy's lucky he has just a black eye...''

The three of them caught up as Nathan was off practicing his shots, and Lucas and Haley remained in their dorms, unsure of how to proceed. Haley still wanted Nathan but he loved Peyton, and his sister would kill him. Seriously. And Lucas wanted Peyton but he knew she was happy with Nathan and that was obvious. And Brooke was just along for the ride ;). What would happen? Who would end up together?

( A/N: GoSal11444 - I'll clear everything up in this chapter :) & PSawyer2514 - Brooke/Skills, huh? I was just thinking that the other day. Or maybe Jake/Haley. :) )

Part Five!

Since it was obvious that Brooke and Peyton were staying in Nathan and Skill's dorm room for the night, the boys decided to give the girls their beds and make due with what they could of the futon in the corner. Nathan realized he and Skills would have to be side by side, and so trying as he might, he ended up staring at the ceiling all night. He kept sneaking glances at Peyton, wanting to fix everything that had transpired between them since her and his sister had come to North Carolina 24 hours earlier. Deciding to get it over with, he silently snuck out of bed in his sweatpants and slipped a hoodie on over his muscular frame before gently getting to his knees beside his bed where Peyton was currently sleeping, asking her if she wouldn't mind taking a walk with him.

She just nodded and slipped out of the bed she and Brooke had decided to share, Nathan leading her out onto the empty moonlight quad so they could talk. ''This isn't how your visit was supposed to happen, Peyt,'' Nathan explained quietly once they reached a bench and sat down. His hand reached for hers and she allowed the contact, smiling at their hands together. ''I know all we've ever been is best friends, and that you've loved me for a long, long time...I'm sorry I never acknowledged that before now, though. I guess I was just scared of losing you. Of having my little sister kill me with a high heel because I'd upset you or something...'' Peyton laughed at the image and he turned to face her, his blue eyes deep in emotion. ''The truth is, Peyt, that I really do want you. I don't want anyone else.''

Peyton smiled at his honesty, still confused. ''Okay, Nathan, but what about Haley? You're not completely over her...and we can't just jump from best friends to lovers when there's not a hundred percent chance that you are still wanting someone else...'' She sighed and looked down at their bare feet. It was so much easier back when they were younger. ''Nathan Scott, you're my first love in every way that counts, and I don't want anyone else either, but if you still want Haley then I won't fight it...''

''Peyton,'' Nathan started sadly, but Peyton just shook her head and willed the tears not to come. She loved Nathan, she always had, but he needed to decide who he wanted more: her or Haley, and she couldn't make that decision for him. Silently she pulled his face to hers and they shared a sweet, loving kiss before it grew deeper and she pulled back, catching her breath. She forced a sad, understanding smile his way and patted his knee comfortingly. ''I'll always be here for you, Nate. It's just up to you to decide now, baby, and I can't do that for you -- no matter how much I want to.''

Nathan, not trusting himself to speak, just pulled the blonde closer and kissed her temples, cheeks; he kissed away the tears that were starting to fall, and the trail of them that led to her lips. He wrapped her close against him and rested his head against hers, silently treasuring their moments together. They remained like that until finally one of them opened their eyes and saw the sun rising, and Nathan realized it was time for him to be a man and not settle for whoever his heart didn't entirely need. He watched Peyton slowly disentangle herself from his side with a chaste kiss full of love against his lips before she figured out the way back to his dorm. He, on the other hand, needed to find Haley and figure something out. Finding her across the campus at her locker, he sprinted in her direction before she noticed he was next to her and the surprise in her brown eyes when she looked up and found him beside her was apparent. ''N-Nathan, what,--'' she started, but his lips clashing against hers stopped her speech entirely.

He needed to see if this was real. If he was still madly in love with her or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He didn't notice Lucas, Skills, or even Brooke's wide-eyed expressions at the sight of the former couple making out for all to see. What they did see, however, was when Nathan pulled back a minute later. He looked at Haley like she was a completely different person, realizing that when he kissed her just then, the part of him that had been in love with her and longed for her for so long was finally through. He could breathe now. ''N-Nathan?'' Haley asked a minute later, the look in her eyes full of confusion and love.

''I-I can't do this, Hales. I kissed you to see if what we had was still there, but aside from a small tug at my heart, I felt nothing.'' He looked her directly in the eyes, his blue eyes lit up like a little boy at Christmastime. ''I'm over you, Haley James,'' He said with a bright smile. ''I-I can't believe it, but I'm not in love with you anymore. Like that,'' He added a second later at her hurt look. He grabbed her hands and tried to calm his enthusiam, though that was impossible. ''We can still be friends, Hales, but as far as my heart goes...It belongs to Peyton! Oh My God, I can't believe it!''

Haley looked down at their hands together and nodded. She understood, even if she didn't get it. Now all that was left for Nathan to do was tell her. ''Go get her, Nathan,'' She encouraged quietly, forcing her gaze to meet his. ''We're friends. Go!''

Brooke awoke to the sight of Skills checking his email, surprised to see Nathan and Peyton weren't there. ''Nate? Peyt?'' She asked worriedly, getting to her feet. She quickly threw on her clothes from the day before, her green eyes turning to face Skills. ''Skills, have you seen Nathan and Peyton?'' She asked anxiously, full of fear all of a sudden.

Skills shook his head, but sensing her fear, he quickly approached her and wrapped her in a hug. ''Aw, it's OK Brooke,'' He soothed. ''They might just be getting breakfast or somethin'. Want me to go search for them?''

Brooke nodded, fumbling with her high heels before she gave herself one look into the mirror and started searching the campus, tugging onto Skill's hand the whole time. They were surprised to see Nathan running across campus a few minutes later in just his pajamas, then even more so when he found Haley at her locker and kissed her with everything in him. ''What?!'' Brooke exclaimed suddenly, despite the fact he couldn't hear them. ''He does all this to get with Peyt and now he's back with her?!''

Skills shook his head, obviously concerned. He hadn't seen Peyton yet, and that worried him even more than anything else. ''But I thought he loved Peyton?'' He breathed out. The two remained there staring at her brother and his roommate/teammate much to the surprise of Lucas Roe suddenly appearing besides them. ''What the hell?'' Lucas asked as he approached, his eyes glued to the sight of Haley and Nathan. ''I thought he wanted to be with Peyton?!'' He asked, just saying the blonde's name making his heart race.

''I know!'' Brooke responded. ''Just know this, Nate: when you get back to the dorms, I'm kicking your rear so hard even your enemies will feel it!'' She thought to herself determinedly. She had enough and stormed off to find Peyton, calling her cell phone even but getting even more upset when she didn't answer. ''The hell are you, P.Sawyer?'' She mumbled to herself as she started back towards the dorms. Skills and Lucas followed, not realizing Nathan had already broken things up with Haley and was on his own quest to find Peyton.

''Hi, what can I do for you today?''

Peyton sighed and readjusted her purse on her shoulder, reaching for her credit card. ''Yeah, hi. One round-ticket for Los Angeles, please?''

( A/N: So basically things between Nate/Hales are over, sorry Naley fans. And now Peyton's headed back to LA because she still wants Nate but she can't accept the fact he wants Haley ( or so she thinks ) and Lucas still wants Peyton but that's pretty much void right now...and we'll see what happens with Haley, Jake, Skills, and Brooke in the next chapter ;) )


	6. Chapter 6

show details 12:45 PM Reply

show details 12:45 PM Reply

Make It All Better, pt 6.

Previously -

''Hi, what can I do for you today?''

Peyton sighed and readjusted her purse on her shoulder, reaching for her credit card. ''Yeah, hi. One round-ticket for Los Angeles, please?''

MIAB, part 6.

Nathan ran past Brooke, surprised when an arm reached out and pulled him so hard he felt his shirt rip. ''Brooke!'' He yelled, angry. ''What'd you do,--''

''You, Me, Talk, Now,'' Brooke ordered, dragging her brother off to where they could be alone. Skills and Lucas stared on, afraid of the tiny brunette all of a sudden, and with good reason. Once they were alone, Brooke lowered her voice and softened it. ''Nate, you're supposed to be making everything up to Peyton...and you're suddenly kissing Haley? Do I have to stay in North Carolina and monitor you full time now?''

''Brooke,'' Nathan replied, sighing. ''I'm in love with Peyton! I kissed Haley to see if there was anything still there -- but there wasn't. You didn't see me ending it with Haley, did you Brooke?''

''Well, no, but,'' Brooke started, but Nathan shook his head, cutting her off. ''We've got to find her, Brooke. I haven't seen her since she left me this morning and I'm going insane without her. Please help me find our best friend?''

Brooke started to speak again, but was surprised when Haley came over suddenly, shock all over her face. ''S-She's at the airport,'' The petite brunette said suddenly. ''I-I heard from a friend that just called who's waiting to catch a plane that she saw her there. Hurry!''

''Thanks Haley,'' Nathan responded casually before he started in a sprint towards the parking lot. Brooke followed, as did Skills and Lucas, all searching for their cars and traveling an hour's ride toward the airport in North Carolina. When they all arrived, Peyton was sitting down listening to her iPod as she awaited the plane to board. Her eyes were closed and her blonde curls were the only thing the foursome could see as they were facing her back.

''Great, Nate, now what are we gonna do?'' Brooke complained. Nathan grabbed his sister's hand and approached the blonde, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her. Lucas followed, also entranced by the curly-haired blonde who looked to be half asleep. He pushed Nathan aside and got to his knees in front of her, his blue eyes searching her green as she suddenly opened them when she felt a pair of hands touch her own. ''P-Peyton, I get that you're all for Nathan, but please -- just one date? That's all I ask!''

Brooke realized how confused Peyton was and easily dragged the blonde to his feet, giving him five dollars to get a clue and a cab ride back to UNC. She crossed her arms and watched the scene unfold, realizing that her brother had to figure this one out on his own. She heard Skills step up beside her, his brown eyes dancing with warmth as he braved a look at her. ''Think Nate's gonna get his girl after all, Brooke?'' He asked, still unsure.

Brooke smirked. ''I guess we'll just have to see, now won't we Mr. Tanner?'' She replied with a wink.

''Nate?'' Peyton asked, still somewhat shocked. No one had known she was at the airport before she arrived, and awakening from her brief nap, she was suddenly surrounded by people. Including a really desperate Lucas...Like she'd really go out with him. She pulled the iPod out of her ears and tucked it away inside her pocket before she felt Nathan take her hands in his, and this time, she welcomed the comfort. ''Nathan, what's going on? I was supposed to be in L.A. by now...''

Nathan sighed and pulled up a chair, still rolling his eyes at Lucas's lame attempt but knowing he'd try exactly the same thing to get Peyton Sawyer's attention. He just stared at her for a few moments, studying her like he'd never wanted to see anyone else ever again. He sighed and tried to find the right words. This was his big moment.

''Peyton, I love you,'' He blurted out suddenly. Her green eyes were wide and he tried to hide the blush that formed on his cheeks. ''Brooke and Skills saw me kiss Haley, and honestly when I did, there was absolutely no spark there anymore. All I could think about was you. And I know I don't deserve you and I realize that you should move on and dedicate yourself to someone else much more worth it than me -- but I'm fighting for you not to, because I'm in love with you Peyt, and I've never needed anyone more than I need you...''

Peyton, Brooke, and Skills all watched wide-eyed at Nathan's sudden emotion. If Peyton looked close enough, she thought she saw a tear run down his cheek. ''N-Nate...'' She started, but he started again. ''I know this'll change things. I know our friendship is possibly or irrevocably at risk if we admit to more-than-friendly feelings, Peyt, but we've already done that because you're in love with me and I can't stop thinking about you...''

Peyton sighed. She felt the air rush out of her lungs and the nervousness take over and she needed some air. Excusing herself, she went to check on her flight before she walked off in the direction of the coffee bar. Nathan and Brooke exchanged worried looks, and Skills just stood there in confusion. Suddenly Nathan spun around to Brooke. ''W-Was that too much? Did I say too much all at once?''

''Maybe,'' Brooke replied sympathetically. She let her brother rest on her shoulder and patted the back of his head softly, her brown-green eyes still watching Peyton's inner struggling not too far away. She watched Skills, realizing he was anxious too. This was all too much. ''Nathan, are you really in love with her or do you just think you are?''

Nathan's eyes widened against her shoulder, but he sighed. ''I don't know, Brooke! I mean, I was only in love with Haley...or what I thought was love; the feelings I have for Peyton are overwhelming, but they're more than what I ever had with Haley. God I'm so confused...''

''It's OK, it's OK,'' Brooke comforted. She kissed the crown of his head before she let him go and excused herself to go after Peyton. When she got there, the blonde was quietly sipping her grande Caramel Macchiato, a look of confusion worrying her features. She sighed and went to sit down beside her. ''P.Sawyer?''

''Oh, hey B.Davis,'' The blonde replied easily, leaning over to kiss the other girl's cheek before she returned to her thoughts. Brooke wondered what had just happened and quietly stared at her lap, still uncertain. ''So, uh...Are you still in love with Nathan?''

Peyton nodded, but she still looked so confused. ''Okay, well, I know this is all confusing, trust me, but he kinda loves you back so it doesn't all have to be bad news...''

The blonde chuckled at Brooke's words, but she sighed and diverted her eyes. ''Yeah, got that part, but it's soo strange Brooke. I mean, he asks me to come down and fix things so Lucas'll get off his back, and I do. And we're fine, besides the fact I've had an intolerable crush on him for years... Then, next thing I know, you're down here trying to get us together and Lucas is after me and Nathan is kissing Haley, and...what? Now he loves me?''

Brooke nodded and grabbed for Peyton's hand, soothing her. She understood it was hard; part of which was why she'd flown down to Tree Hill as soon as she could get a flight out. Peyton needed her -- and Nathan needed her. She was always there for her family...

Peyton put down her coffee, instantly resting her head in Brooke's lap and closing her eyes. Her plane was leaving in fifteen minutes and she couldn't figure anything out.

It was quiet for awhile before she finally spoke. ''I love him, Brooke. Like the love in those cheesy chick-flicks we always watch together when we can't sleep, and if he's just saying it back to get my attention then I don't want or need it.'' She sighed and stared up at her friend. ''I'm going to LA for a while...I have a friend in music up there, and who knows I might run into Jake. I guess...need to clear my head OK?''

''Ok, P.Sawyer,'' Brooke agreed. She leaned down and kissed her friend's forehead and watched as she got up and disappeared towards boarding. She heard her promise to call and agreed before she returned to an even more anxious Nathan and Skills.

''Brooke!'' Nathan yelled, gesturing toward Peyton. ''S-She's getting on the plane, Brooke! You didn't talk her out of not boarding the damned plane?!''

Brooke just sighed, approaching Skills who seemed to read her mind and opened his arms so she could step into them. He felt how tense she was and tried to calm Nathan down, but to no avail as the brunette stormed off and his sister and roommate were left even more lost.

''Think he'll be OK?'' Skills asked quietly and for once, Brooke wasn't sure how to respond.

A/N: I know – She left! She left! What now?! Next chapter should fix everything…;)


	7. Chapter 7

MIAB, Part Seven

MIAB, Part Seven.

Previously -

_''Ok, P.Sawyer,'' Brooke agreed. She leaned down and kissed her friend's forehead and watched as she got up and disappeared towards boarding. She heard her promise to call and agreed before she returned to an even more anxious Nathan and Skills. __  
__''Brooke!'' Nathan yelled, gesturing toward Peyton. ''S-She's getting on the plane, Brooke! You didn't talk her out of not boarding the damned plane?!''__  
__Brooke just sighed, approaching Skills who seemed to read her mind and opened his arms so she could step into them. He felt how tense she was and tried to calm Nathan down, but to no avail as the brunette stormed off and his sister and roommate were left even more lost. __  
__''Think he'll be OK?'' Skills asked quietly and for once, Brooke wasn't sure how to respond._

A week went by, and Nathan was having a terrible time without Peyton. He hadn't heard her voice since she'd left for the plane, and even worse, his grades were failing. Brooke, unfortunately, had left once more for New York a couple days after Peyton's departure, leaving both Nathan _and_ Skills in bad spirits. _Thank GOD it's Friday at least,_ Nathan thought. His last class of the day was just ending and he was on his way back to the dorms, needing some much needed de-stressing. He wasn't surprised when out of the blue Haley appeared beside him, and they managed to have a decent conversation together. In Peyton's absence, they'd managed to become friends, and it helped that she understood his feelings for the blonde. He'd even heard she was dating again, and no it wasn't Lucas...no, this time it was a senior who was majoring in mathematics named Sam. He was happy she'd moved on.

Finally arriving at the dorms, he slipped inside and dug around for his iPod, needing a change of pace, and changed into his running gear. He was halfway down the sidewalk when he heard his cell going off, the sound of Brooke warming his spirits a little.

''Hey sis, how's everything since you got back? Have you heard from Peyton?'' He asked anxiously.

''Hey yourself,'' Brooke greeted easily, sighing. He could tell she wasn't in the best mood just from her tone. He imagined she was busy working on the two shops she now managed; one in New York, and the fledling she was developing for Tree Hill. ''It's goin'. And yes, I've heard from P.Sawyer, we've had a few good talks this week...''

Nathan suddenly felt his anger rising, but tried for her sake, to settle it. ''And you haven't told me because...?''

Brooke sighed again, and this time he heard the sound of papers rustling in the background, and people and loud music. ''God Nate, I tried. Everytime I called, you were at practice or in class...It's not like you're not busy, and I know it's been hell for you without Peyt, so I'm really sorry...''

Nathan sighed, feeling his anger dissapate. He couldn't stay mad at his baby _sister_! ''Yeah well I'm sorry too. It's been crazy here, what with finals coming up and basketball. I've been away a lot...we beat a rival school across town by like, 10 points...'' He stared around the campus, briefly watching his fellow students marching off to classes and/or whatever else people his age did, before he continued. ''I'm just scared, Brooke. She hasn't called me in a _week_ and before this whole mess we talked every day at least once. I really do love her, sis. And I've never felt that for anyone before...''

Brooke smiled, and mentally thanked her big brother for making the comment that suddenly made her whole day. ''Well, I knew you did, big bro. I've known you'd fallen hard for our dear P.Sawyer since the minute she left for L.A. The way you've been acting since...you can't fake that...''

Nathan nodded, taking it all in. He hated that he had to get off the phone, but he had to finish his laps so he could get ready for the big game that night. ''Thanks Brooke. I hate that I have to leave considering this conversation has been the highlight of my week thus far, but I really have to. We're versing one of the colleges again tonight, and I need to get my head in the game...But call me later? Doesn't matter when... And _please_ tell me when you hear from Peyton again...''

Brooke smirked, though he couldn't see that. His brother was whooped. ''Gotcha, big bro. And show that school exactly why UNC gave you a scholarship!! Don't let anything get you down tonight, OK? Oh,'' She looked up from her designs, suddenly shy, and she bit her bottom lip before she continued. ''And can you tell Skills I say hi? He's been such a good friend since I went down there to rescue you and Peyt from Lucas that I've felt bad not keeping in touch. I still have to get his number...''

Nathan gave her his roommate's number and wished her good luck before he hung up and continued running, various hip hop and popular mainstream attempting to blur Peyton's head from his mind... and failing badly.

--

**Meanwhile in LA.**

Peyton awoke with a start, wandering the two-story house her friend was letting her crash in whilst she was in L.A. and a long way from home. She smirked when she saw him concentrating on another music track, his mind and body deep in thought and focus.

''Mornin','' She greeted, and he broke focus to smile in return. ''Thank you for letting me stay here...I just needed to figure things out some before I go back home...''

''Oh no problem, no problem at all,'' He replied, spinning in his chair to face her. His face turned serious, and she sat down on the built-in desk in the corner. ''I'm glad you're here, Peyt. It means a lot that you picked me to help you figure things out,'' he added sincerely.

Peyton smiled. He was a good friend, that's for sure. Back in high school, before she dated Mouth, they dated briefly but unfortunately their chemistry hadn't been strong enough to make it. Luckily for her, she'd gone to Brooke and Nathan and spilled her guts...and like usual, her best friends had helped her get through it. Then she had met Mouth and well, the rest was history. Well, until he left for to move to California... she was still bitter about that. Realizing he was still staring at her, she blushed and moved to a chair, hoping to get the focus off her. ''So, uh, how's the music going these days?''

He grinned, automatically playing some of it for her before he turned to face her again. ''I can't complain, I have a great life here. My girlfriend thinks I'm this big deal but really? It's not like that at all. I was just lucky they had colleges for music otherwise I would've been _doomed_...'' They shared a laugh and caught up on things. It had been so long since the two had been together, and between their crazy lifestyles, time hadn't always been their best friend. She realized she'd have to go back to North Carolina sooner or later, and deciding to get things over with, she quickly checked flights from his laptop and booked the earliest one out. He continued making his music and she just watched him for a few moments, her knees tucked up to her chest and an unsure expression on her face.

''Jake?'' She asked quietly. He looked up from his track, and she remembered why she'd fallen for him so hard so long ago. _But now my heart belongs to Nathan,_ she thought, before her unsure green eyes met his comforting brown. ''What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if I mess it up?''

Jake took that moment to get to his feet and he made his way over to her and bent at the knees to study her. He took her hands in his and met her eyes, his heart going out to her. ''Look, Peyt. I know that Nathan and I haven't talked since graduation, but _please_ know that you could never, ever mess it up. Nathan's a good guy and I know you're a great girl...you two will figure things out. And if you need any help, you've always got me and Brooke to help you through it, OK?''

Peyton nodded, feeling tears running down her cheeks and throwing herself into a bearhug with the brunette. He smiled against her shoulder and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before she realized what she had to do and quickly left him to his music once again. _Time for Plan B,_ She thought determinedly.

A/N: End of part seven. And yes, I had some Jeyton because they're my favorite next to Neyton. 3 And there's some slow Brills or Skooke(hee!) to follow. Let me know what you think! And thank you so much for the continual reviews you guys are the greatest!


	8. Chapter 8

Make It All Better, Part Eight

Make It All Better, Part Eight.

_Previously – _

_''Jake?'' She asked quietly. He looked up from his track, and she remembered why she'd fallen for him so hard so long ago. __But now my heart belongs to Nathan,__ she thought, before her unsure green eyes met his comforting brown. ''What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if I mess it up?''_

_Jake took that moment to get to his feet and he made his way over to her and bent at the knees to study her. He took her hands in his and met her eyes, his heart going out to her. ''Look, Peyt. I know that Nathan and I haven't talked since graduation, but __please__ know that you could never, ever mess it up. Nathan's a good guy and I know you're a great girl...you two will figure things out. And if you need any help, you've always got me and Brooke to help you through it, OK?''_

_Peyton nodded, feeling tears running down her cheeks and throwing herself into a bearhug with the brunette. He smiled against her shoulder and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before she realized what she had to do and quickly left him to his music once again. __Time for Plan B,__ She thought determinedly._

_ A/N: Thank you ALL! For the amazing reviews, you're the best readers!! And please check out my new Jake/Brooke fic – Bigger Than My Body – I've been working on in the meantime. Thank you so much!_

_Make It All Better, Part Eight. _

Peyton booked her plane ticket back to Tree Hill and she knew she couldn't run from Nathan forever. In twenty-four hours, she'd be back _home_ and everything that went with that. She just wondered if he'd still have her.

--

Nathan was a mess, still. He'd managed to get his grades back to normal, and his extra energy was all used for working out and basketball. Even Lucas was noticing his one-time rival was still out of it. Meanwhile, Lucas worked on trying to get the curly blonde out of his head himself, not that he'd admit that to Nathan though. He'd get his butt tossed back to him all over the court if he did.

''Hey man, you hanging in there?'' He asked the brunette male currently working on his layups.

''Hardly,'' Nathan replied honestly. He finally realized he loved the girl who'd been his best friend for _years_ and she'd just ran off to Los Angeles for a week. He'd constantly found himself wondering if she was off with Jake somewhere. _God, for a shy musician, he attracts a lot of attention that one, _he thought easily.

Lucas sighed and approached him, easily making his layup before directing his gaze toward the other males. ''You've got nothing to worry about, Scott,'' He replied comfortingly. ''The way she looks at you…how she flew across the country just to pose as your girlfriend…I mean, girls don't normally do that unless they like a guy, Scott,'' Lucas tried to make more sense to his brunette rival, but it didn't seem like it was helping. ''She _loves_ you…what else do you need?''

Nathan sighed and quickly sunk his last basket before leaving for the day. He went back to his dorm, greeting Skills with a nod, before his cell went off and he smirked at his sister's name on the caller ID. ''Please tell me you've heard from her…''

''Well hello to you too, older brother,'' Brooke greeted sarcastically. She quickly rolled her eyes before she got out of the cab and paid, on her way to decorate more designs for her newest store in Tree Hill. ''And yes, I've heard from her. She's on her way back to Tree Hill as we _speak_ with a short detour aka _you_. I swear, if you love her so much why don't you just marry her, Nate?''

Nathan grinned at the idea, even though Brooke was totally kidding, and Skills's eyebrows rose to his hairline when he saw his friend's face. ''Nate, I was _kidding_, you know, ha ha?'' When he didn't respond, Brooke started to panic. ''Nathaniel Daniel Scott, you'd better answer me! If Peyton comes back and I find out you proposed you're dead, you hear me?!''

Nathan's grin hadn't left his face, and without a second thought he handed his cell phone to Skills. ''Keep her occupied,'' He explained before he checked his dresser for his wallet and started towards the student parking lot in a full sprint. Sure, they were only in their early twenties…well, he was 21 and she was 20, but he never wanted to be with someone else. Marriage didn't sound _that_ terrible…

Peyton arrived in Tree Hill a few hours later, and taking her car she drove out to UNC to visit Nathan and figure out what they were going to do. Meanwhile her cell phone was going crazy and she was at a loss to figure out what was going on with everyone. ''Peyton speaking,'' She answered after the third ring; Brooke's voice hysterical at the other end.

''Peyt, _don't_ go to UNC!'' Brooke warned suddenly, and Peyton laughed, confused. She was only a couple minutes away and it would be pointless not to go through with it now. ''Please, Peyton, I beg you – you _can't_ go there! Nathan's lost it!''

At mention of Nathan, Peyton pulled over onto the shoulder and all signs of happiness were out the window. Worry automatically overrode anything else. ''What happened? Is he okay?''

Brooke sighed, and just as she was about to explain, a call beeped in. ''Oh wait Brooke, I have another call,'' She interrupted before she clicked in, the sound of Nathan running catching her attention. ''Nate?'' She asked, surprised.

''Meet me at my parent's house in an hour, okay? An hour, don't be late?''

Peyton found herself nodding, her green eyes wide. ''Yeah, okay. I'll be there…''

Nathan grinned. ''Good, I'll see you there – and Peyton?''

''Yes, Nate?'' She asked a minute later, knowing he was up to something and Brooke warning her just had her even more fearful.

''I love you,'' Nathan replied honestly before he hung up, and Peyton quickly switched back to Brooke, who couldn't help screaming at her when she knew she was back on the line. ''Damn it Peyton, where'd you go?!''

Peyton was unable to stop smiling. ''Brooke, he says he loves me! H-He wants me to meet him at his parent's house in an hour…W-What do I do?!''

Brooke smirked. So her brother had finally gotten up the nerve to do something noble. Go figure! ''Well I guess we'll have to get you a nice dress then, won't we dear? Looks like our little Nate has something up his sleeve…''

End part Eight! What'll happen next?!


End file.
